Jason Todd
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Jason went through a lot of things -abuse - abandonment -loss - and his own death. He's done things - things he's not proud of and he's trying to make amends. He's trying to make up for what he has done but no one believes him, except for his best friend. Jason Todd/Cassie Friendship. Requested Oneshot.


**Requested by a number of followers for Jason Todd/Cassie.  
**

* * *

**Oneshot**

* * *

_"What have I become?_  
_ My sweetest friend_  
_ Everyone I know_  
_ Goes away in the end_  
_ You could have it all_  
_ My empire of dirt_  
_ I will let you down_  
_ I will make you hurt"_

_- Hurt by NIN_

* * *

He stroked her arm, pulling her closer to him. His hand slipped in her hair and he kept them in place - to grasp something for once. Jason sighed and scratched his head. He didn't know what to do anymore in his life. Everyone was against him and they wanted him dead. They didn't understand how he felt or what he experienced when he was dead. No. No one does because they didn't live it...or rather they didn't experience death. To know you were murdered while the monster - that monster - that cruel, heartless being is still terrorizing the streets and taking more innocent lives...he couldn't live with it on his conscience. But, that person - that confused, heartbroken boy - it wasn't him anymore. He didn't kill villains anymore. He learned from his mistakes but no one will give him a chance. They only see the past, not who is now. They only pull him down and try to get him sent to prison - his friends, his adoptive brothers, and even Bruce who was like a father to him - a _real _father - someone who was loving and compassionate...That was when Jason learned that there will be a time where people stopped loving the ones they loved. He sighed and took out a cigarette from the box and lit it. "I don't know what to do anymore," he sighed, putting the cigarette in his mouth. "I'm trying to redeem myself," he started to smoke his cigarette, letting his lungs be consumed by the nicotine. "But they don't trust me. They even hate the sight of me."

She touched his cheek and stared at him with those eyes. "I'm not like them."

He turned at her and gave her a smile. She knew what he had done and she was warned not to be with him but she didn't care. She saw through him, a quality that only a few people had. He was mentally unstable but she didn't care. She stayed with him."You're not, you're better than them. Much better." His hand slid from her hair and to touch her cheekbone. His eyes locked on to the scar on her cheek. It was tiny, nearly faded but it was there and it would always be there. "I'm going to leave soon," he whispered to his sweetest friend. His eyes lowered, watching the only person that showed him kindness lose all the light from her face. Jason wished he would stopped hurting people - these mistakes - those horrible mistakes that he kept on making - he wished it would stopped.

"Why do you have to go?" her voice was soft - the tone - that sweet tone that helped him go to sleep from his recurring nightmares and memories of being beaten mercilessly by a crow bar. She placed her hand over his - the one that was touching her cheek. She interlocked her hand with his and leaned to rest her head on his lap. She brought their intertwined fingers to her chest. "I still don't understand why you have to go away."

"I can't stay here, Cassie. Everyone hates me - either they isolate me from their lives or try to take mine. I don't belong here" - and he never did. He exhaled deeply - "I have to go to a place where I can start over - where no one knows me - so I can be free and be happy for once."

"Will you miss me?" she asked, forcing herself to look away from him.

He clutched on to her hand. "More than anything. I will write to you."

"You better. You need to improve on your penmanship," she laughed but the moment of content was only for a second. "I know how you feel about making promises and forever, but you will always be my best friend. And I know it with all my heart. My mind isn't going to change. I won't stop caring for you. You're my best friend, no you're more than that you're my sweetest friend."

"And you're my sweetest friend."

He looked down at her, giving her warm eyes. The term they had with each other, "sweetest friend" originated from a song. They were different but the only thing they shared was their favorite song "Hurt". They liked both versions, the original by Nine Inch Nails and the cover by Johnny Cash. Nine Inch Nails gave out so much truthfulness - rawness - and complete utter honesty while Johnny Cash's cover was bittersweet and powerful.

He held on to her hand and with other, he wiped her ongoing tears. "Don't cry. I will come back. I will. I don't know how long it will be but I will come back for you." He wished he would stop hurting the ones he loved. Out of a habit, he bent down and kissed her cheeks. He used to do that with his mother. When his mother cried from all the shit and abuse that happened to them, he would kiss her tear stained cheeks and try to cheer her up. It never worked. It never made his mother smile but he kept doing it because it was the only thing he could do. "Don't cry," he said in a gentle tone, kissing her softly. He knew it was out of the line but it was the only thing he knew. "Please don't." He kissed her cheeks again - and again - and again. "I'll be back. Cass- please don't cry. I'll be back." Jason scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. He stroked her hair and breathed her in. "I'll be back. Please don't cry. I'll be back," he repeated.

He spent the whole night telling her those words and kissing her tears away. There was a moment, a quick moment when he moved and kissed her so quickly that his lips touched hers. He moved back but she kissed him on the lips. And he let her. He knew it was wrong to kiss his best friend but he did. He didn't know what was good for him.

"Maybe," he rasped as he kissed her frantically. His hands were all over her and she was letting him. His eyes were closed and his lips were searching for her face. He was almost there, making his way from her neck to her lips. "You can go with me."

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**So the ending is up for interpretation. Do you think she went with him or stayed home?  
**

**Are they just friends that got caught up or are they more?**


End file.
